Justice League Archives
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: A combination of one shot stories of the best moments of our Seven Heroes, The Justice League.


**Title – Coming Clean**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Justice League… DC Comics do. **

**Summary – Wally decides after five months with his girlfriend Linda Park, he finally tells her who he really is. **

**Rating – T or Mature… depends on how you look at it. **

**Author's Note – if sex upsets you don't read. **

"Alright Hotshot what is it?" A deep male voice broke out and said voice slammed a lunch tray in front of the scarlet speedster taking a seat.

Wally shrugged his shoulders and took a bit of his French fries. Bleck… cold.

"Don't shrug at me. You have been acting all weird and quiet for the past three days. I asked J'onn about it, but he won't answer. So what is it? Your girlfriend cock blocking you?" John, known as the Green Lantern and The Flash's best friend asked taking a rather big bite out of his hamburger.

Wally sighed, "No… That's just it, I'm afraid of our future…"

"Is she asking for more commitment from you?"

Wally was silent for a moment looking around the cafeteria. He had been sitting in the same spot for almost an hour eating the same fries… somebody must have alerted John. He had been hiding up here in the watchtower … at least until he has to leave for Linda's apartment.

"It has been five months John and I still haven't told her who I really am. I'm afraid once she finds out she'll… she'll leave me and I don't know if I can handle that."

John nodded, he never had this problem… everyone he dated was either within the Green Lantern Corp or The Justice League, "Do you love her?"

Wally nodded, "More then I ever thought possible…"

"Do you think she loves you?"

Again the red head nodded, "I am almost certain."

"Then do it hotshot." He swallowed what was left of his hamburger, "It is a very hard decision, but if you trust her and she trusts you then go for it. In fact get your ass out of here and go do it now!" John shoved the speedster out of his seat.

Wally looked at John incredulously but understood his friends actions and quickly set off to the transporter. Not even ten seconds later Wally skid across the floor being careful to avoid running into Batman and Green Arrow as he made his way quickly up to the transporter ring.

"Hey J'onn! One for Central City please!"

J'onn nodded and set the coordinates.

Having his molecules ripped apart and transformed back together right in his Central City apartment was tickling and gave him a rather tingling sensation that at odd times excited him. He smirked and quickly changed back to his street clothes revealing his green eyes and bright red hair.

As fast as he could (without revealing himself) he was standing in front of Linda's apartment. He raised his arm ready to knock… god his arm was shaking. He closed his eyes and exhaled… he could do this.

_Knock, Knock. _

The door swung open to reveal his petite girlfriend. Her hair had grown longer now reaching her shoulder blades and usually with her high heals she reached Wally's chin, but without them she was at his chest.

"Oh Wally!" She cried wrapping her arms around her sculpted boyfriend. The first time she had seen him without a shirt on she was shocked at how ripped he was… He had made a lame excuse of saying he worked out a lot at the police station. She seemed to have bought it…

"Hey babe." Wally dipped down and kissed her fully on the lips, pushing her slightly into the room as he shut the door behind him.

Linda slipped her arms around his shoulders and giggled into his lips when his fingers started to roam down her waist and started tickling her.

They broke apart smiling, "I made you dinner." She pulled his hand and went into the kitchen only to find a burnt smell coming from the oven. Her smile dropped straight into a horrified frown. "Oh come on!" She cried and quickly ran to the oven. Whatever she made was now a burnt crisp. She turned around and pouted, "Well I made you dinner but… the oven must be broken."

Wally laughed at her excuse of why dinner was ruined and walked over to the fridge, "That's okay, order take out. I'll buy." He said pulling out a wine bottle. Perhaps this would relax him and then he could tell Linda everything.

After pizza, six glasses of wine (each) and a whole lot of making out Wally and Linda were finally cuddled up on the couch watching a movie and he still hadn't worked the nerve to tell her. They were getting to the good part of I am Legend when Wally began trailing up Linda's neck with soft warm kisses.

Either it was the wine, or it was just how close her red headed boyfriend was acting tonight, either way she wanted him tonight. They had talked about taking their relationship to the next level, but just a bit. Wally never wanted to rush her and she didn't want to move too fast with him. After five months of dating she had come to the conclusion that yes she did in fact love Wally West. Weather she was in love or just love him it was still undecided.

Yes, there was a difference and it took her two boyfriends to come into realization of that. What got her to respect her, always- messing- around- boyfriend was how he never let his hands roam around her private areas and how he always respected her in that way. Tonight was different, she could feel it. She felt it the second he stepped into her apartment, something was bothering him and she really wanted to take his mind away from whatever dark thoughts were surrounding his head.

Linda pushed his head away from her neck and looked him straight in his eyes, ocher melding with jade.

"I'm sorry…" He was about to push himself away, but Linda stood up and took his hand with her, without saying a word Linda pulled him off towards her bedroom. Immediately Wally got the hint, "Lin… are you … sure about this? I mean I am in no hurry."

Linda turned around and shut her bed room door taking Wally's hand in hers. Silently she lifted her other arm and cupped his cheek, "I love you Wally West and I really couldn't be happier with us making love tonight. If you are not ready then… just stay with me tonight please." She whispered.

Wally smiled and leant down to take Linda in his arms and gave her a kiss that he has never used before with her. It was a powerful, breath taking, hungry for emotional connection, and forced with his heat in his mouth kind of kiss. He broke it off and laid her down on the bed hovering over her, already he was feeling the stirring need of human needs and just by looking at her raven hair cascading over the pillow and her olive skin glowing in the light with her legs tilted at the knees causing her skirt to fall up and reveal her thighs was almost enough to rip off her panties and go. But he had far too much respect for her to do anything of the sort. Wally reached over and turned on the bedside lamp so he could get a good look at her.

Instead he reached up and pulled off his shirt once again revealing his regal structure. His jeans were hanging snug on his hips especially due to his erection but for now he ignored them and reached up to pull off Linda's sleeveless shirt that clung to her body accentuating her breasts. Once that was removed he carefully unzipped her skirt and let that slide off to the bottom of the bed. He trailed feather light kisses from her forehead all the way down to the bottom of her belly button. The whole time she was distracted she never noticed he had pulled his pants and boxers down.

Linda blushed furiously when she realized how close they were, so very close. Wally was completely naked and hovering above her, and she couldn't help but notice how… excited he was. She sat up and so did Wally sitting up on his haunches just watching her. And she really couldn't help but notice just how strong his legs were, every part of them covered with muscle after muscle… much like a runner. They'd talk about that later. She reached behind her and pulled off her bra suddenly becoming very conscious. She was starting to regret leaving that damn bed side lamp on. She quickly reached up to cover herself but Wally, being quicker then he would have liked took her hands in his and gently kissed her on the lips proving his once again devoted love for her.

Before she could even protest Wally had already guided her down the bed and placed his fingers on the top of her panties and slid them down until she shivered at the cool wind hitting her heated, moist area. Carelessly he threw them and they landed on the handle of her bedroom door. They both broke out laughing helping to ease the nervousness and discomfort.

They had talked about this previously, both finding out that nether were virgins, but both were clean, tested regularly from their jobs and both trusted each other, that was all they needed. It wasn't about being nervous virgins, it was the big leap in their relationship that could either make them or break them, that was what caused the awkwardness and shy tendencies.

Wally cupped Linda's chin in his hand and smiled at her as he once again hovered above her making her feel protected and warm.

"I love you Linda, so much, more then you can ever imagine… more then I ever imagined. And heh… this is so god damn cheesy but you can bet that if your heart is ever rainy I'll be there to put a raincoat around it. Haha even as I say it sounds cheesier…"

Linda just laughed at her boyfriend and hugged him kissing his cheek. "I love you Wally, you will always be my little joke box."

With those words said Wally took this opportunity and slid into her slowly for a speedster and fast for a normal human. Linda laid her head back and arched her back at the blossoms of pleasure sprouting up and down her nether portion of her body. She quickly drew her legs up and around his waist for a better position. In no time Wally began to speed up.

Their bodies were melding together and though they were out of sync with each other by moving at different thrusts and gasping at the wrong time when the other went to kiss them, they quickly formed a pattern, it was clumsy and sort of slow but with each thrust and heavy panting with grunts of terms of endearments it was perfect for the both of them. Wally lifted his head breathing heavily but he wanted to see the look on Linda's face as he drove her to the brink of passion. She was breathing deeply just as he, her bangs were plastered to her face, and her cheeks were flushed red and the best part, her lips were swollen.

Wally laughed and buried his head in the crook of her neck. She just held onto him tightly, letting him take control, usually she took control because she wanted it her way, but with Wally somehow she knew he could do this right.

She made the right choice when she felt Wally's fingers slid down past her belly button and straight for the junction between their joined bodies. Immediately she arched off the bed crying with passion at the jolt of her orgasm taking over. She rocked with his body feverishly clutching around him and squeezing until she felt the familiar jerks and spasms above her and that feeling of hot liquid entering her signaling that Wally too had joined her ecstasy. His breathing had become raged gasps and grunts with his last thrusts.

Wally just stayed above her, not collapsing, being a speedster with a high metabolism he was able to keep on going and going for a few more hours but he really didn't want to tire his girlfriend out so he pulled out and rolled over next to her being quick to wrap his arms around her. They were both shaking and tingling all over their bodies from the post sex.

This was Wally's favorite part, lying in bed, with the woman laying on his chest both breathing hard covered in sweat and sex stains just reminiscing on what just happened. Sometimes Wally would think… why? But this time he couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was.

Linda made him happy, from the moment he met her it was a cute friendship up until the day he asked her out. She was happy and accepted. And their relationship inclined further and further up the hill. She couldn't stand Flash though… she is sexually attracted to him, and admitted one night when she was drunk that she wanted him to, 'fuck her brains out' but she couldn't stand his cocky attitude and how she had nearly thrown herself at him but he ignored her and finally he had the nerve to come around and hit on her.

Flash… he was so cocky and always hitting on the ladies… of course that was him, but with Linda it was almost as if he tried too hard…. He was never really sure why, perhaps to bug her? Keep her away from him so she would stay with Wally?

Wally sighed out in frustration, now he couldn't sit still. That was also a bad thing about being a speedster, once frustrated and can't sit still it was impossible. He pulled the sheets off of him and quickly picked his discarded boxers off of the floor and slid them on.

Linda sat up in bed, her hair was tousled and her body still shimmering red from her flushed state. The sheets were careful to cover her ample chest, "Wally? What's wrong?"

Wally just stood there awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot pondering on his next move, tell her! His mind screamed but his vocal chords just wouldn't correspond.

Linda moved down the bed on all fours still clutching the sheet around her, and grabbed Wally's hand, "Baby what's wrong? Please… talk to me."

Wally shut his eyes tight and came to a conclusion; he swung around and sat down on the end of the bed. Linda moved so she was sitting next to him, still clutching her blanket tight around her chest.

"I … Linda, I haven't been very honest with you and… I think it's time I tell you the truth." He started out slowly, trying to watch her facial expression.

It started out confused then moved to fear, "Wally? Wh… what are you talking about…?"

"I…I should have never made love to you," He turned so he was facing her and it nearly broke his heart. Her eyes were starting to glisten, "What I mean is that it wasn't fair to you, I should have told you sooner…."

"Wally…." She whispered looking at him with disbelief, "Wally have you been cheating on me?"

"Wh- What no! Linda, baby no!" Wally wrapped his arms around her petite form and held her tightly, "No Linda I love you, I never lied about that, and I will never cheat on you."

She pulled away tears almost falling, "Then what Wally you're scaring me!"

Wally pulled away from and stood up, "I am … This isn't easy for me Linda, and I should have been truthful from the st-"

"Wally what is it?!"

"I am The Flash."

……..

…..

…

..

"Oh god Wally I don't know if I should burst out laughing at your sick pathetic excuse for a joke or sigh in relief."

Wally cocked an eyebrow, "What? No Linda I am The Flash, the fastest man alive!"

"Really… Then why don't you prove it?"

And just like that Wally was gone in the blink of an eye. She stared ahead in disbelief but when he reappeared in front of her with a cherry blossom it was all she could do was blink, especially since these flowers only grew in Japan this time of year. He kneeled in front of her and handed her the small flowers.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid of loosing my identity, but I trust you Linda, I want you to know who I really am."

"Wh… oh god…" she reached out and cupped his face, then moved her hand up and covered the top half of his face, "Oh god!" She drew back and placed her hand over her mouth, eyes wide, "It _is_ you!"

Wally nodded, "I know this is going to change a lot of things Linda, and I know I act differently when I am him, but the truth is, I am not sure… maybe to keep you away from knowing the truth, maybe to protect you I am not sure, but I do know that I love you and I want us to work, eventually I want to marry you and have babies but… let's talk about that later." He laughed nervously causing her to smile slightly.

Linda put her fingers over his lips and smiled, "Wally, I don't care who you are, I love you. I fell in love with Wally West and if that means that I have to put up with Flash and learn to love him, then damn it, I will, because I love _you_."

Wally smiled a giant smile one that could make the Joker jealous and jumped up pulling her along with him in a tight hug and dropping her blanket completely.

"You don't even know how happy this makes me!" he cried swinging her in a circle.

Linda just laughed as she tried to scramble and pick up her blanket but Wally had a different idea, he threw her on the bed and smothered her relentlessly with kisses saying over and over how much he loves her and he didn't just tell her how much he loved her, instead he showed her by giving her everything he had into making love with her again for the second time that night. None of her body was forgotten or left without love, and as the two of them slept that night tightly embraced they couldn't be happier with how their love was steadily blossoming.

As they lay there breathing hard again holding onto each other as if the other could melt and disappear any second, Wally continued to kiss Linda's cheeks telling her how much she means to him. She was exhausted beyond belief and was still getting over the shock that her boyfriend is indeed the Scarlett Speedster and his metabolism is something she really has to get used too.

"_Flash do you read me?"_ Mr. Terrific's voice came over the com link in Wally's ear.

Wally sat up and pressed his finger in his ear, "Loud and clear, whats up?" He looked over at Linda and smiled.

She just continued to look at him in a confused manner.

"_A series of robberies going on in Central City right near the area you are located, minute but they need to be contained due to the weapons they possess. The cops can't get a good hold on them."_

"I'm on it." Wally leant over and kissed his raven haired beauty, "I have to go save the world. We will talk more about this when I get back… make sure this … is okay for you, if this life style is okay… I love you Linda." He gave her one last kiss before she nodded and kissed him back.

She smiled when he spun into a tiny tornado and he was completely dressed in The Flash outfit. He winked and zoomed out, ready to save the world. That was her boyfriend, Wally West, her hero and although she was jealous that she had to share him, she knew that in her willing to share meant help saving the world.

_**Review if you guys have any requests on one shots and I'll see what I can do!**_


End file.
